


july sun

by gonervik



Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonervik/pseuds/gonervik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates only in July</p><p>-</p><p>This is just a poem that could literally apply to any male, but I wrote it thinking about Bård so whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	july sun

A red house, glowing in the July sun,  
the breeze hard but refreshing, brushing his hair back  
His eyes closed, the tiniest of smiles resting on his lips  
The July sun making his skin glow. 

The river below making the most therapeutic of sounds,  
Calming both of their senses and somehow  
Guiding her hand into his  
His eyes don’t open but his fingers twitch  
As her index finger curls around his

His dog and her dog barking loudly,  
Chasing one another, mimicking them  
She chuckles and thinks that maybe they take after us,  
Just like every child takes after their parents,  
Just like a monkey does what it sees

It’s as if guilt is not part of this world  
As the birds chirp and she feels the warmth radiating from him  
Her own private safe haven  
She's his escape, and he is hers,  
As if not part of this world, as if something completely otherworldly

The July Sun sets and so do they, in the glowing red house  
They melt into one another,  
She his escape  
As he is hers

Vows exchange, he forgets her  
It’s not intentional, none of this is  
There is no love, there is only desperation, there is only escape  
Escape from a world of obligations, expectations

Escape to a world of warmth in the July Sun,  
Escape to the red house by the river,  
Escape to their own private safe havens  
The embrace of somebody who reads you better than anybody ever could.

Parallel lines, that is what they are,  
Not meant to be together, never meant to meet  
But somehow they did, and somehow they manage  
Soulmates in July,  
And July only.


End file.
